


Тот, кого я не могу спасти

by Badalle



Series: За закатом рассвет [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badalle/pseuds/Badalle
Summary: Ситх, джедай и затянувшийся стокгольмский синдром. Вторая история цикла.





	Тот, кого я не могу спасти

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи и эпоха авторские, события канона не упоминаются; теоретически, может читаться как ориджинал. Условно “времена Старой Республики”.  
> Логика, здравый смысл и реалии мира ЗВ местами принесены в жертву отношениям между героями.
> 
> Фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5364436/13815832

_10 месяцев и 17 дней спустя._

Сознание медленно выплывало из темноты, голова была тяжёлой, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Сфокусировать зрение сразу не получилось, мир казался подёрнутым мутной пеленой. А когда прикосновение в Силе, ласковое и осторожное, всё таки привело меня в чувство, я понял, что предпочёл бы не знать о текущем положении дел.

Я висел, аккуратно распятый на стене энергетическими оковами – печально знакомая ситуация. Стоило повернуть голову – накатила паника. Не так. В моём кошмаре не должно быть близких людей. Только не это.

Висевший справа Рин встревоженно вглядывался в моё лицо.

\- Рэдж, ты как?

\- Я… не сплю?

Сожаление в его глазах отвечало лучше любых слов.

\- Боюсь, нет. Мы влипли.

Я ещё раз обвёл взглядом помещение.  
\- Ситхский кораблик-невидимка, комната для допросов, стандартная комплектация. Снова.

На лице Рина отражалась уже откровенная боль.

\- Прости. Он ударил чем-то очень мощным – ты сразу упал. Я повернулся, чтобы отразить нападение. Успел увидеть только фигуру в чёрном прямо за спиной. А потом он меня вырубил банальным ударом по голове. Бездарно попались.

\- Что с головой?

Он молча поворачивается, давая разглядеть прежде скрытую чёлкой гематому.

\- Не вини себя, – слова царапнули горло, – если он сумел незамеченным подкрасться к двум джедаям и захватить их без боя… нам достался очень могущественный противник. Хотя не думаю, что он нас специально выслеживал. Просто неудачная встреча… – во рту окончательно пересохло. Мысли метались внутри черепной коробки совсем не джедайским образом. Рин сохранял спокойствие. Но Рин не знал… какая смерть нам уготована. А я помнил. Удушающие картины всплывали в памяти одна за другой.

Успокоиться. Вдох-выдох.

Легче стало неожиданно сразу. Как-будто рубильник повернул. Ещё через четыре секунды обрушилось понимание. Нахлынуло, обойдя разум, и затопив сначала сердце щемящей, обжигающей радостью, эйфорией, восторгом.

Я чувствовал _запах_. Травяной, свежий, т _а_ ящий горечью на кончике языка. Я встречал его лишь однажды, но никогда не смог бы забыть. Запах волос Хаано.

Наваждение ушло так же быстро, как и появилось. Но я уже знал, чьими пленниками мы стали. И улыбался.

\- Рэдж, ты чего?

\- Это он, Рин, помнишь, я рассказывал… – голос срывается, заставляя замолчать, но друг кивает, показывая, что понял.

\- Тот ситх. Рэдж, это не повод для радости, судя по твоему рассказу.

\- Ты прав, конечно, просто… – приближающееся присутствие в Силе заставляет меня оборвать фразу и продолжить уже гораздо быстрее:

\- Не вмешивайся, Рин, я попробую вытащить тебя, если переживу бурю.

Шипение открывающейся двери не даёт ему возможности возразить.

Кажется, словно сама Сила замирает, задерживает дыхание Вселенная. А потом я снова вижу родные глаза, в которых ярость плещется расплавленным золотом.

Он идёт, почти летит, через комнату, как будто в замедленной съёмке. А я смотрю-смотрю-смотрю… боюсь оторвать взгляд хоть на мгновение, ведь времени и так слишком мало. В этот момент в мире нет ничего, кроме Хаано, и я замечаю каждую деталь, каждую чёрточку: удлинившиеся на ладонь волосы, глубже залёгшие под глазами тени, заострившиеся черты лица, ещё б _о_ льшую худобу... Для него кошмар никогда не заканчивался, они были частью друг друга.

Тяжёлые десять лет. Убийства, пытки, насилие и война. Снова и снова, изо дня в день. А я был далеко и не мог никак облегчить этого…

Удара я почти не чувствую. Голова по инерции врезается в стену. Кровь из рассечённой шипастой перчаткой губы быстрым ручейком стекает по подбородку, пачкая белую тунику.

\- Какая _встреча_ , Рыжик, – а голос ничуть не изменился, равно как и интонации – чистый яд.

\- Я скучал, – вглядываюсь в лицо близко-близко. Тянет повторить давний поцелуй, снова испачкать его губы кровью и смотреть, как он медленно, хищно оближется. Хотя Хаано ведь тоже помнит. В этот раз с него станется отыметь меня при Рине.

Новый удар – в живот – в глазах на миг темнеет от боли.

\- Жаль, что ты ушёл не попрощавшись, – пальцы ласково проводят по моей щеке.

\- Останься я – очень скоро был бы мёртв, – мы смотрим друг на друга ещё несколько секунд, а затем Хаано отстраняется, чуть изогнув уголок губ в ухмылке.

\- Что же, я сообщу Верховному о нашей счастливой встрече.

Вот и время заключать сделки. Сила, помоги мне.

\- Прошу, не надо. Отпусти моего товарища, а со мной можешь сделать, что захочешь, я не буду сопротивляться.

\- Рэдж, не… – Хаано наносит удар с фантастической скоростью – шоковый кнут обвивает шею Рина, не давая закончить фразу. Но я и так знаю: «… не делай этого…». Как будто есть выбор.

\- Ты и так у меня в руках, Рыжик. Какой резон мне отпускать твоего _друга_? Я могу найти ему массу _интересных применений_ …

Я медленно облизываю губы, глядя в глаза Хаано. На моём лице, кажется, почти написаны обещания. Довольно много обещаний. Должно быть, выгляжу как шлюха. Всё равно, лишь бы… начни я говорить о любви прямо, он бы не понял… может поймёт так…

\- Рыжий, жалостливая мордашка тебе не поможет. Впрочем… если станешь моим учеником… я смогу забыть о сегодняшней _встрече_ … – вот и цена. Медленно текущий яд достигает сердца, сковывает его космическим холодом. Разум отшатывается, поражённый горем. Прости, Рин.

Я просто не смогу оставить его снова. Не так, не видя влияние прошедших десяти лет. Повесить на него ещё два жестоких убийства.

Я буду бороться за Хаано… пока он не сломает меня…

\- Ты освободишь его, – киваю на Рина головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и не дать задрожать голосу, – дашь уйти, невредимым. И не будешь посылать убийц по следу. Там, где ты его оставишь, не должно быть тех, кто сражается за ситхов, но должна быть атмосфера, пригодная для дыхания человека и действующий транспорт до развитых миров Республики. И я твой. – С каждой следующей формулировкой ухмылка на лице Хаано проступала всё явственнее. В кипящем золоте глаз читалось почти одобрение.

\- Мы не слишком далеко от места нашего знакомства, полагаю, твой друг способен отыскать то, на чём вы прилетели. А теперь, – оковы раскрываются внезапно, и я едва успеваю опуститься на колени, вместо того, чтобы совсем уж бездарно упасть на пол, – клянись.

\- Клянусь, – как и раньше, смотрю на него снизу вверх, – что моя верность всегда будет принадлежать Вам, Учитель, – чувство такое, будто я уже никогда не смогу заговорить снова. Я продал душу и могу только надеяться, что этого достаточно. _Что купил возможность побороться за тебя с Тёмной Стороной._

Во всяком случае, теперь у Рина есть шанс. Уверен, он станет выдающимся джедаем… я смотрю, как он удаляется, исчезает, спускаясь с холма, и знаю, что он уходит с болью в сердце. А ещё он понял, почему я остался… мудрый, чуткий Рин…

Потом взлёт, и Хаано вводит координаты в компьютер… а дальше…

Поцелуй, жадный, безумный, с металлическим привкусом крови на языке. Туника рвётся с громким треском, которого я, однако, почти не слышу, одурманенный Хаано, запахом его волос и вкусом кожи, и тем, как сильная рука ложится на затылок, заставляя привычно опуститься на колени.

И ещё позже, после того, как тело напомнит о прошедших десяти годах обжигающей болью и я выдохну его имя, выталкивая из лёгких последний воздух… когда я буду лежать рядом и под пристальным взглядом золотых глаз, минуя свежие метки моих укусов и царапин, чуть касаться губами тех его шрамов, что появились за время нашей разлуки. Я скажу тихо:

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что в качестве ученика я тебе не нужен. Стань я ситхом – потеряю способность тебя любить. А ты уже никогда не сможешь мне доверять.

Он не ответит тогда, и меня ждёт множество жестоких тренировок. Я научусь черпать Силу в ненависти, ненависти к тем, кто причинял ему боль, кто сделал его таким. Но он же будет и моим лекарством от ненависти. Тем, кого я никогда не смогу ненавидеть, тем, кого я не могу спасти. Но всегда буду любить.

Борьба не будет проиграна. 

Однажды он отступит от попыток сломать меня. И позволит просто быть рядом.


End file.
